borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I dunno if this is a new idea, but...
Has anybody else noticed how different characters seem to get better drops? For example, i have played through borderlands with ALL of the characters to level 61, and i must say that my Lilith class and my Mordecai class easily get the best drops. by the time i was level 30 with them, i had at least 5 or 6 orange guns, while at a similar level with Brick or Roland, i had 1 or 2 at most. Like i said, i dont know if theres already a discussion about this, but i just thought I'd mention it. 04:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eh, I think it's more subjective than "one character gets better drops than another". Perosnally, I've found better weapons on my hunter, but I have friends who have much better weapons with other characters. Not only that, but I've saw posts here where people complain about having never found a pearlescent weapon after tons and tons of attempts with their characters, then here I am with a pearl after only a few Armory or Craw runs. A lot of it really is luck of the draw from what I've seen. GruntMastaFlash 05:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) For most of us who and the typical farming method, it's more like "luck of the Craw" if you ask me. Skeve613 19:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Not really, I've found my best weapons and my only pearlescent in the Armory with the exception of my current shield which came from Craw. GruntMastaFlash 19:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ya I have noticed the same thing with my characters. I have come to a hypothesis I think its because the hunter and the siren seem to be more easy to get criticals with. (hunter because of the scope and siren because its impossible to not hit the head with all thoose bullets flying around.) Anyways it seems enimies I kill with criticals have a higher chance of dropping their weapons. It really seems that way but I could be completly wrong mabey someone could test it. :Completly(sic) wrong. Enemies will spawn with weapons at random, however you kill them - critical or otherwise - they will still drop their weapon upon death. --Nagamarky 05:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : : :Not completly true enimies do not always drop their weapons im just saying mabey their is a higher probability if you get a head shot of getting their weapon and the more weapons you get the higher probability one might be really good. I'm not saying if you get crit's it will be a better weapon just more weapons... mabey crits's=better chance @ weapon drop=more weapons=more good weapons?... I'll test it in the morning see if an enemy killed by a crit will drop its weapon more than an enimie killed with body shots. :No. True they do not always drop their weapons, but then that is because the thing they're using is a stock weapon. That they won't drop. :The ONLY way your theory makes sense (with the above fact) is that Borderlands can predict the future, and knows which enemies you will kill with a headshot. :That seems unlikely. :OH, unless you mean Skags, Eridians and other things, then perhaps. GnarlyToaster 16:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :--------------------------------------------------------------- I'm not sure how true it is, but it does seem like enemies drop better weapons or money when they get killed by a critical hit. Also, don't ignore the fact that Mordecai's bloodwing will help get you some good drops if you use it, so that may have something to do with it. There is one thing I find weird though. I was playing The Underdome a few days ago with my hunter and I got a real nice Glorious Massacre and Geocide Cobra to drop off the enemies (not post-round prizes) when nothing should drop at all. GruntMastaFlash 16:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The OPs hunter and Siren probably have a +2 find rare items mod. However this doesn't improve chances of Orange/Pearl drops. In fact, it actually just makes the weapon parts that guns are spawned with a better quality. IbanezRokr 21:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit: better quality parts. so better barrels, mags, sight, stock, etc. IbanezRokr 21:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC)